Thanks to the progresses in technologies, flat-panel displays (FPDs) have almost replaced completely cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become the mainstream in modern display technologies. Compared with the bulky size of traditional CRT displays, FPDs have the advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, and thin outlines. In addition, the expansion in the size of FPDs also popularizes thin digital TVs in consumer and entertainment applications such as home viewing, outdoor advertisements, and exhibition purposes.
Currently, small-sized FPDs have been applied to product exhibition frames mainly for display product prices and product information. By avoiding manually changing the labels of product prices and product information, labor costs can be reduced. At present, each display is loaded with batteries and operates using battery power. Nonetheless, battery power tends to be consumed rapidly, which leads to increases in the consumption of batteries. Besides, labor is required for changing the batteries of displays, resulting in increases in labor costs. Then, each display updates the product prices and product information by connecting to handheld devices or main computers via a wireless module. However, the wireless module disposed in each display increases the cost.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a track transmission system and the track transmission device thereof. One or multiple electronic device can receive the external power supply and the signals transmitted by a control device at the remote site by means of the track transmission device. The electronic devices can slide along the track transmission device freely while keeping receiving the power supply and the transmitted signals. In addition, by using the control device, the information displayed on each electronic device can be changed real-timely. Thereby, the electronic device still can transmit signal without wireless modules and thus saving costs.